


Country Club Murder with Dr. Mac and Jack on the case

by Hearkittycat, PhryneFicathon



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearkittycat/pseuds/Hearkittycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhryneFicathon/pseuds/PhryneFicathon
Summary: CRIME doesn't pay when Jack and Dr.Mac work on a case. Jack is convinced he must go after Phryne.





	Country Club Murder with Dr. Mac and Jack on the case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> Fictional characters and writing is based on Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries written by Kerry Greenwood and TV version produced by Every Cloud. --Hearkittykat

Inspector Detective Jack Robinson and Dr. Mac agreed to meet at a local pub. Being a close friend of Phryne Fisher she became one of his as well. As they sipped their brew, Dr. Mac patiently listened to Jack whine how much he missed Phryne. She was generally the elephant in the room. 

Phryne flew her plane back to England with her father a passenger. Dr. Mac suggested Jack take a leave of absence and go after her. 

Energized by finally making a decision, Jack said he helped to prevent a sabotaged attack on the air force, so he was certain Capt. Compton would help arrange for him to be on one of the air flights to England. While waiting for the plans for that to evolve he agreed to help Dr. Mac solve a crime at the golf club she belonged to. 

The case Dr. Mac was referring to was the murder of a young server on the property of the country club. Melody was not a spoiled beauty. She was helping to support her widowed mother and two siblings. She was quite a popular member of the staff and with no known enemies. 

The evidence showed that the crime happened just before or after dark in the cart shed. It was generally abandoned by that time as after a long day the help was always anxious to leave. 

Jack went to the morgue where Dr. Mac had examined the victim's body and he read the report. She did put up a fight as there was bruising and grimy marks of most likely filthy hands streaking dirt across her clothing. During the struggle, she banged her head very hard on the cement floor cracking her head open leaving blood stains. 

Jack interviewed the staff and only one person had a police record for assault. It turned out he had a solid alibi as he didn't not work that day and had proof he was out of the area.

The main suspect then became the Greens-keeper known to most as just Leo who generally remained at the club til dark or after his crew left for the day. His contract was up that next week and he wrote the Board of Governors that he was not planning to seek to renew it. This was of interest because he had been saying just the opposite only recently. 

Leo was quite handsome. He had a talent for growing grass but as a personality he was quite arrogant and not well liked except for some women at the club who seemed to be drawn only to his good looks. 

Dr. Mac was a board member so she left a message for Leo who agreed to meet her after he took his dinner hour. Jack and a constable planned to be staked out nearby. Two board members agreed to hide in the back of the barn of the meeting place. 

When Leo appeared thinking this was about his contract, Dr. Mac who was waiting for him went on the immediate attack telling Leo she had evidence that would put him in prison. At first he denied any involvement in the murder. But eventually feeling cornered as she peppered him with medical terminology he began losing his temper and went on the defensive. He said the girl was a slut and came after him with a golf club when he said he wanted to end their relationship. He said he intended to just stop her from raging but in the struggle he pushed her back and she slipped hitting her head.

Becoming more agitated and feeling cornered, he grabbed Dr. Mac's arms. Dr Mac knew judo and rendered him helpless on the ground and called out loudly for Jack to take over and the two witnesses heard the entire conversation. 

It wasn't long after that Jack's arrangements to go after Phryne were completed and he was soon on his way. 


End file.
